1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to CPU (central processing unit) cooler and more particularly to a bracket for CPU cooler with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bracket for CPU cooler comprises a plurality of posts (formed of plastic material) having hooked ends secured on mainboard so that bottom of cooler can contact top surface of CPU. When a computer is powered, heat generated by the running CPU may be dissipated by a mini fan mounted on cooler. Such configuration is effective in the past due to low operating frequency of CPU. However, it is disadvantageous for currently available CPUs. This is because operating frequency of current CPU is very high, resulting in a high heat generation by CPU. For effectively dissipating such heat, RPM (revolution per minute) of fan has increased from about 6,000 to about 10,000. However, shaft of fan may be slightly bent and fan may not be perpendicular to CPU under such high speed operation of fan. This is caused mainly by not so high quality bearing, unreliable assembly, and poor wearability of shaft arrangement due to low cost of fan. All of above have adversely affected the heat dissipation performance of the cooler. Another technique for increasing the heat dissipation performance of cooler is to increase a distance from cooler to CPU. Once the distance is increased, however, fan is further away from CPU and the height of posts is also increased. As a result, fan and posts tend to vibrate strongly when fan is operating in high speed. This has a number of drawbacks such as noisy, significantly increase of CPU temperature due to incomplete contact between bottom of cooler and top surface of CPU, and abnormal shutdown of computer. The cause of above drawbacks is totally caused by the poor design of bracket (i.e., the plastic posts may bend in a high temperature environment.)
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved bracket for CPU cooler in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket for a cooler of CPU mounted on a mainboard of computer, the cooler having a latched piece on each of four corners, the bracket comprising a rectangular hollow frame; a flat area extended between the frame and a central opening of the frame, the flat area being conformed to a bottom surface of the cooler so that an upper surface the flat area is engageable with the bottom surface of the cooler and a lower surface thereof is in proximity to a top surface of the CPU; four upright members on four corners of the frame; a square opening on each upright member, each opening being secured to the corresponding latched piece; a tunnel on each corner of the flat area; and a well on a lower part of each tunnel and comprising a channel aligned with the tunnel; wherein the tunnels and the channels of the wells are driven through by a plurality of fasteners to secure the bracket to the mainboard. By utilizing this bracket, a number of advantages are obtained such as quick assembly, reliable securing, and high heat dissipation performance.
In one aspect of the present invention, the well further comprises two spaced parallel ridges on a bottom for fastening the fastener therein.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.